


Something Lost, And Something Gained

by VoidInkedPen



Series: Donatello the Thief (Fantasy AU) [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy AU, Its espionage time, Thief Donatello, my little addition to the AU, no one had done this one yet so I figured I should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInkedPen/pseuds/VoidInkedPen
Summary: Part of the Fantasy AU where the brothers must come together to save the Hidden Kingdom.Donatello had been preparing for this. He had gathered his tools, improved his techniques, practiced on multiple households. Now it was time for the real target: Big Mama's Estate!
Relationships: Big Mama & Donatello (TMNT)
Series: Donatello the Thief (Fantasy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief





	Something Lost, And Something Gained

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a bit before any of the other fics. Specifically before Twilight Thief. This is how I imagine Donnie stole from Big Mama, what he stole, and why she was so intent on finding him (If you want some more context, read Twilight Thief by CharmyWizard)

There was something about the thrill, the challenge, of robbing at twilight that always got to Don. He had been practicing ever since he left the Mud Dogs. Testing his skills, preparing his wares on multiple homes of the wealthy.

At first, he never wanted to be so cocky as to leave a calling card or make his presence known but… When one guard saw his shadowy form and glowing purple eyes disappear into the night with his bounty, he made it a point to at least make a subtle appearance to someone he KNEW he could get away from. And that’s when the name ‘Twilight Thief’ started to be passed around.

No one knew his age, or what he looked like. All they knew was that he robbed at twilight, and left just as night fell. And you could never forget his glowing purple eyes when he used his levitation magic. Of course… After doing this a few times, people take notice of your tactics. The guards and security start to go up around the time he would normally have made his entrance. New precautions like magical alarms or screeching creatures were placed around the property and were now another nuisance to get through.

But they didn’t know who they were truly dealing with.

Donnie wasn’t stupid. He figured this would be the result after a few homes were robbed in a similar fashion. But honestly, he thrived off it. All of this was just the precursor to the main event, as Donnie stared down at the Big Mama estate.

Donnie looked at his timer. He had done recon for several days straight looking for signs of an opening or a practical way to gain access to the loot he was after. He had to be careful doing recon tho, as sometimes Big Mama would seem to sense his presence if he got too close to her. That was a freaky experience. The first time he got close enough to look through a window she was sitting at she practically snapped to attention and almost looked directly at him… and he was a few miles away. So his timing would have to be perfect, and it just so happened that she was on the opposite side of her estate having a “delightful” dinner with a few guests.

He glanced down at the timer again and looked around the yard.

“5…4...3...2-” Donnie jumped into action when the shadow of the guard he was watching disappeared around a corner. He had exactly 10 seconds before the next guard came through, but lucky for him… it was twilight. He moved, practically invisible, from one shadow to the next as he made his way towards his entrance. Donnie could hear the footsteps of the next guard getting closer and he didn't have much time left. Just as he reached the window, he slid into the shadows beneath it. Don needed to calm his breathing… become one with the shadows… silent as a specter.

The next guard took his sweet time walking by and it annoyed Donnie to no end.  _ Come on you idiot move faster, please! _ He grumbled in his head. Don didn't move a muscle until the second guard finally turned the corner. He would have sighed in relief if he didn’t know that would have been a rookie move and cost him some time.

Slipping out of the shadows, he scanned the window. As he thought, there was a barker alarm attached on the inside. If he so much as touched the window from the outside it would go off and reveal his location. Good thing he wasn't using the window. Don put his foot firmly on the ledge and jumped as high as he could. He activated his magic just as he reached the ledge of a balcony on the 3rd floor and grabbed hold.

“8...9...10!” Donnie swiftly and elegantly flipped onto the balcony just as a guard began to round the corner. Now, Donnie could finally breathe. He positioned himself as far away from view and in the darkest shadows. With one more deep breath, he looked at the timer again. He was still on track.

When Don looked into the room of the balcony he had landed on, he was met with an unusual surprise.

“This is… the library…” Donnie sucked in a sharp breath as he whispered those words. An unpleasant thumping from his childhood began to beat in his chest and he had to wait a few seconds for the panic to dull. He would not think about that now. He was on a mission. This is what he was preparing himself for. Don reached into his bag and found his magic seeker. It had taken him several tries and multiple hours of tinkering for the darn thing to actually work and it was worth it. The balcony door wasn’t protected by a barker, but it did have a magic lock that was practically invisible to the naked eye.

“Still as cautious as ever… that harridan” He seethed to himself as he dispelled the magic lock carefully. One wrong move and the magic would alert the occupants of his presence. It took him a minute but he was finally able to dispel the lock for a few seconds, long enough for him to slip inside without a sound.

As the window clicked shut and the lock reformed, Donnie took the opportunity to look around. So many books… so much knowledge… so much… pain. As much as the wonder of the library itself was enticing, he still couldn’t handle that room… in this house… especially by himself. He took a long breath to calm his nerves and made his way through the library, trying his best not to think about the time he spent there. It was almost too much but he had a mission. He had a MISSION. He would stick to his plan no matter what-.

Donnie froze. He couldn’t help but stare. As much as he knew he shouldn’t, he slowly stepped forward and gazed upon the book that was prominently on display before him. “... The Historical Compendium Of Magic And Mystic Phenomenon Throughout The Ages… So you’re still here…” Donnie lovingly brushed his hand across the cover. Big Mama had given him this book. He took a deep breath and pulled out his magic seeker. Luckily, the book wasn’t held down by any bonds or locked in any way. It was free for the taking. Donnie wondered if Big Mama would notice that it was missing. He wondered if she even cared about this book enough to notice.

Quickly, a new plan began to formulate. He had a small window of time and Donnie needed to be quick about this. He turned around and quickly glanced over the various books around the room. A book that stood out to him was one on healing remedies. Which seemed quite odd to begin within Big Mama’s home, but what was even more curious was that there was a single blue ribbon, placed somewhere in the middle. He didn't think much of it but used his magic seeker and confirmed no spell was there before grabbing it. Another book he grabbed, was one on eclipses and their effect on magic, and finally a book on illusion magic before finally walking back and swiping the main book of interest.

Shoving all of them into his bag he finally made his way out of the room and slipped down the hall towards his objective. Donnie spared a glimpse at his timer before picking up the pace. Keeping his steps light and quiet. With a couple of slips into the shadows and avoidance of guards, he stood in front of a large door… with the insignia of a spider covering it. He knew he didn't have much time left. The instant he touches that door he will be racing against the clock. He prepared himself. Quietly. Regaining his focus. And then he grabbed the handle.

\---

The alarm went off abruptly. Big Mama had been enjoying her company when it happened. She swiftly gave a controlled explanation and warning to her guests before gliding her way towards her room. The guards in the area looked completely baffled as they stood in front of the large embezzled door. Quietly she motioned for the guards to position themselves and stand by as she opened the door.

At first, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was how dark the room was. The last light of the sun was disappearing, and night was just around the corner. Big Mama surveyed the room with a careful eye before she saw it… or should she say, saw him. Standing there next to the window, completely masked in shadow. He didn't say a word to her and she couldn't make out anything before he suddenly moved and jumped out the window without so much as a glance back. She was stunned. It didn't take her long to snap out of it.

“Gentlemen! We have quite the naughty thief on the premises. Now, go catch him before I pluck your flobber waggits and make you wish you were never born.” She turned and smiled at all of them with a glowing stare and they all took off immediately. As they left, Big Mama turned back around and snapped her fingers to turn the lights back on. It didn't take her very long to realize what the thief had acquired. The chest where she kept the key to her vault was wide open. She walked over to it and could feel herself begin to seeth. Not a trace of whoever stole it was there. It was completely pristine.

Later, she would learn that the thief had disappeared into the night without a trace. And the only clue that she had, was that he stole from her at twilight. And his purple glowing eyes.


End file.
